Furlough
by Alex98Vause
Summary: Piper gets 48 hours of furlough and finds Alex in Queens. Anyway, just another Vauseman story
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker or writer XD)

**This happens when Piper is in the balcony after she gets her furlough and then finds Alex walking around, hope you enjoy.**

There she is, in that balcony, drunk, sad, she feels like a depressed teenager. Everyone in her grandmother's funeral didn't really cared about her or even her grandmother, for that matters. She feels lonely, like no one really cares if she dies, as long as they still look good in the picture and still look like the perfect family, which they are not. She knows who she needs, she needs the only person who could ever understand her, Alex. But finding Alex was impossible, so she didn't even tried.

Piper's ass is hurting from being in the same place for hours, she gets up and looks down, to the street. She sees someone, it looks like Alex, but she thinks is just her drunk vision taking over, so she tries to forget about it, but she can't. What if is really Alex? What if she is that close to her? She can't waste that opportunity. She runs downstairs, as fast as she can.

She is so close to that woman, she can feel it. She tries to run even faster, but she is drunk and she falls and hits with her head really hard on the floor, but she doesn't care, she gets up and runs. The woman is slightly ahead, to make sure she knows is Alex, her drunk self screams as hard as she can, even though the woman is not that far:

- "ALEX!"

And the woman turns around. It is Alex! She is really there, Piper can believe it, neither can Alex:

- "Piper?!" - Alex is confused

Nobody talks for seconds...

- "Is that you?!" - Alex asks again, still confused

- "Yeah" - Piper is confusingly happy, or just drunk

- "What are you doing here?"

- "Furlough"

- "What? Nobody gets those" - Says Alex, still not believing Piper is right in front of her eyes

- "I KNOW!" - Piper says loud

- "Oh fuck, you are sooo drunk... You need to go home"

- "No, I want to go with you, I want you, not them"

- "But they are going to be worried"

- "They don't care about me" - Piper says, with a sad voice while she leans to hug Alex

Before Alex can hug Piper back she leans even more, this time to her feet and throws up.

- "Oh fuck" - Alex grabs Piper's hair - "What have you been drinking?"

- "I don't know, alcohol?"

- "I can see that"

- "Take me with you!" - Says Piper with puppy eyes

Piper knows Alex can't resist those, so she makes her will

# # # #

They enter in Alex's apartment.

- "I missed you, you know?" - Piper murmured

- "I missed you too, kid" - she looks in Piper's eyes and gets lost for seconds, when she comes back to the sad real world, she demands - "Let's take you to the bath, so you can take a shower and maybe we can have a normal, sober conversation"

- "Will you go with me?"

- "No!"

- "Can you go and I'll go with you?"

- "You already asked that, Pipes"

- "No I didn't" - Piper chuckles

- "You are really fucking drunk you know?" - Alex laughs and Piper laughs too - "Go take a shower"

- "But I don't have clothes" - Piper says with a grin

- "I can borrow you some, now go!"

- "You look sexy when you are mad"

- "What a fucking cliché" - Alex laughs - "And for your information, I am not mad. Now Piper, please go"

And there goes Piper, on her way to the bathroom

**Hey again, this is the end of the first chapter, I hope to do some more, give me ideas to write about, if you want to and please give me your opinion**

**Stay cool, stay in school :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciated.**

Piper is taking a cold shower, while Alex comes in to the bathroom, to give her some clothes to wear after. Alex tries her best to open the door, put the clothes in the right place and then leave, but she can't. I mean, how could she? With naked Piper right in front of her. Alex can see her naked body through the curtains and she is hypnotized, she only can think about how attractive is Piper. But she knows when Piper gets sober she will be mad, after all Alex left Piper in jail, all by herself.

When reality finally hits Alex, she realizes if she can see Piper through the curtains, probably Piper can see her too, so she leaves the bathroom.

Piper finishes her shower, dresses Alex's clothes and goes to the living room, where Alex is sitting in the white couch. It took a long time before Alex feels Piper's presence. And it took even more time to break the silence between them. Alex was in silence because Piper was not only right there, but also in her clothes, like nothing ever changed, like they never went to prison and always had been together. And Piper was in silence because she was feeling embarrassed and still a bit drunk.´

- "Are you okay, kid?" - Alex breaks the silence

- "I am tired" - Says Piper after a yawn

-"Come here" - Alex looks inviting, maybe too inviting for Piper's sake

Piper goes apprehensively and sits besides Alex and then leans her head in the direction of Alex's lap. Once again, all felt like nothing has changed. Not much after, Piper was sleeping, while Alex was brushing Piper's hair with her own fingers, until both fall asleep.

# # # # # #

It's 8 a.m.

Alex feels Piper's movements and wakes up, she looks down and Piper is still sleeping. Alex is afraid what might happen when she wakes up, will she remember anything? Will she get mad? Even worse, will she leave? Like Alex left her? Alex knew it wasn't her fault, but Piper didn't.

While Alex is lost in her own thoughts, Piper wakes up

- "Good morning" - Says Piper with a morning voice

- "Good morning" - Alex's voice cracks

- "Are you okay?" - Piper is worried, Alex was acting weird, at least in the only thing she did or said

- "Are you?"

- "I was, but now I don't know..." - She is confused, Alex is acting really weird, she seems insecure and Piper knows Alex for years and never ever has she seen Alex insecure. Alex was always as secure as the ladies on the tampons commercials

- "We need to talk about what happen, you know, in Chicago"

- "Please, let's not talk about that" - Piper only wants to enjoy this precious time with Alex, not fight with her

- "Are you sure?" - Alex only wants Piper's forgiveness, she only wants to apologize and explain what a big fucking confusion all that was, but if Piper is not mad, better

- "Pretty sure. You know what? I'm really hungry"

- "You know I can't cook" - Alex changes her expression as quickly as the subject changed

- C'mon, Al" - Alex was not the best cooker, but she could definitely cook something, at least she used to

- "You are out of prison for 24 hours and you already find someone to do your dirty shit" - Says Alex with a smile

- "Shut up! Let's not talk about prison either" - Says Piper with a frown - "And I was the one to do your dirty shit, that's why we are in this situation. But let's not fight and please go get me some food"

- "As you wish, milady" - Says sarcastically

Alex gets up and does her way to the kitchen while Piper is still with her clothes laid on the couch

**Hey guys, I still have some ideas for this fanfic, I hope you are enjoying it.**

**You know the thing, please give me some reviews (I love them)** **and ideas**

**Stay cool, stay in school :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry as taking me so long to write another chapter and I am also sorry if my chapters are not long enough, I'll try to write bigger ones, anyway thank you so much for your reviews and support**

Alex was cooking and Piper was laid in the couch. Everything was going well, until Piper remember she only has 18 hours, 18 fucking hours. And she needs to enjoy it, she won't be able to touch Alex when she goes to prison again. With this is mine, Piper gets up and walks on Alex direction and puts her hands, softly in Alex's waist, which makes Alex turn around, facing Piper. They keep in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other's eyes, when Piper finally as the gusts to lean in, and place a soft and tender kiss on Alex's lips.

It felt like heaven for both, they were craving it for so long, they both smile when they break the kiss, they open their eyes and look at each other once again. Even though the kiss was great, neither of them was yet satisfied. Alex puts on hand around Piper's waist and the other on Piper's cheek making move her head in Alex direction. This kiss was the opposite of the other, it was a very passionate kiss, both were fighting for control, with their heart racing.

Alex breaks the kiss.

- "I need to check the pancakes or they will get burned" - She has a huge grin on her face, as big as Piper's

- "Okay" - Piper says in the most cute way possible

When Alex finishes cooking, they both eat in the kitchen table. It all felt normal, like they knew they were suppose to find each other again, like they always did. We can almost say that it's destiny, after 10 years apart they find each other in prison and now this...

- "I missed so much" - Alex says in the most sincerely way

- "Don't even let me get started, that bullshit is not the same without you!"

- "Now there is no one to help you with the washing machine" - They both laugh

- "I don't mean to be mean, but you weren't very helpful"

- "Because of that religious bitch! I got trapped in the name of the lorde"- Alex say with her hands pointing up

- "I missed your sarcasm, too"

- "I always knew we would find each other again, kid"

They kiss each other once again

- "How many time you have left, Pipes?"

Piper looks at the clock in the wall:

- "Not much, 17 hours, I think" - Piper frowns - "Can I just run away?"

- "And then they will fucking give you more time."

- "You are right, but I am so sick of that"

- "I'll be waiting for you outside"

- "Fuck you" - It was not a angry 'fuck you', it was a you are outside and I am not kind of 'fuck you' and Alex just laughs

They finish their breakfast and Piper takes the plats of the table

- "What are you doing?" - Says Alex

- "I am going to wash the plates"

- "No you won't, you have 17 fucking hours, you won't spend precious time cleaning the fucking plates"

Alex gets up from the chair, and kiss Alex forehead and grabs her

- "What are you doing?" - Screams Piper

- "Enjoying my time with you"

They kiss, and then Alex takes Piper to her bed. They both lay in the bed and look at each other.

- "Do you remember the first time you said you loved me?" - asks Piper

- "Yes, and those feelings haven't change a bit" - Alex has a deep look in her eyes

- "Do you still heart me?"

- "ahahah, yeah, I still heart you"

Piper gently takes off Alex t-shirt and smiles, she doesn't have sex in her mind, she only wanted to see Alex body once again. She kisses Alex chest and makes a trail of kisses until her mouth, Alex moans a little.

Alex takes her own shirt of Piper. When she saw her body trough the curtains was magical, but know she could actually touch her and it was even more magical. They have the most passionate sex they have ever had. They just want to e together, without any cells, without any Larrys, without any lawyers, just the two of them. In that moment all vanishes is like never as ever existed but them two, their love, their sex, their moments. It's not just about the sex and the kisses, but the way they understand each other. To Alex, Piper was never a mule, not for once second, since the time she first saw her in that bar, Alex knew Piper was different and she would screw her over, but she didn't care.

When they finish having sex, both are in the edge of happiness, they feel like silly teenagers in love and they can't stop it.

Piper turns around with her back facing the ceiling and hugs the pillow, she feels something under it, it's cold. She looks and it is a gun, Piper jumps, her expression changes drastically,

- "What is this?!" - she says in a not very happy tone

**There you go, one more chapter, this is the longest, because you asked for it**

**I hope you enjoy it, if you have any suggestion please tell me**

**And don't forget to review the story, please**

**Stay cool, stay in school XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry as taking me so long to update this, I was thinking about not writing more, but then someone asked for it, so hero you go. Hope you enjoy**

- "I can explain" - Alex was very worried, she didn't want Piper to get mad, not after what they already had been through, she only wanted to enjoy their precious time, but luck doesn't seemed to be on her side, she continue speaking - "Kubra is after me"

- "What?!" - Piper says with a mix of feelings, she was so confused.

- "Since I got out of prison, there is always a car parked outside, Kubra's car"

- "Why didn't you fucking tell me?" - Piper wasn't mad, she was more concerned about Alex's safety, after all the girl she loves was in danger.

- "You don't need to worry about, I already figured it out"

- "What are you going to do?"

- "I am going to fucking leave this town, just get the fuck away"

- "You can't" - Piper was with tears on her eyes - "You can't leave me, I have no one else left"

- "Piper..." - she couldn't finish her sentence once she saw Piper's crying, but she needed to say something, so she toke a deep breath and continue - "I am not going to leave, I'm here"

- "Now!"

- "Piper..." - she started to say once again - "I need to be safe, If I stick around, I'll get into troubles with Kubra and that way I will always be in here, but probably dead"

- "Don't ever day that again" - The pain on Piper's eyes was so visible, a blind man could notice her pain

- "It's the truth" - Alex hugged Piper - "But I am here now, kid"

They were wrapped in each other's arms for a long time, comforting one another. None of them could imagine life without the other.

Before prison they had enough time to realize how much they needed each other and how they were living a lie. It's easy to get themselves busy one the outside, to just keep moving, keep themselves so busy that they don't have to face who they really are, but once they were behind those always, there was nowhere to run and they had to face one another .

And both knew, once they saw each other once again in jail, that their feelings were still there, like they were when they met, when they were when Piper left, like they always where there.

They finally stopped hugging, Piper wiped her tears and looks deeply into Alex's eyes and in a moment of courage she says:

- "I will go with you" - It was crazy, Piper knew, but she didn't care, not when she had Alex by her side

- "What?!" - Alex was speechless, did she actually heard what she thinks she heard

- "You heard me" - yes, Alex did

- "No! I would never let you do that! You could go to prison and face more time"

- "You too, you can't get out of Queen, remember? I know you don't care about you or where do you end up, but I do" - Since the first time Piper talked to Alex, she always knew that girl would make her do silly things, but to Piper that wasn't one of those things. She was sure what she was talking about.

-"And I care about you too, that's why I don't want you to go with me, I can't live with the guilt"

- "It's not your fault, it's my decision and we won't get caught, we'll go to Cambodia, like you said"

- "When did I ever said that?"

- "In Litchfield, remember?"

- "It's not fucking relevant, Pipes... just be fucking intelligent for once, you can't go with me" - Alex was trying her hardest to convince Piper, but she was not succeeding

- "I said it once, and I'll say it twice, it's my decision"

There was a minute of silence, Piper was with a smug looks on her face and Alex was thinking. Thinking about how much she wanted Piper to go with her and how much she has to stay

- "So..." - said Piper anxious

- "I don't know" -Alex really didn't know´

- "We need to go away today because they will probably be looking for me, this is, if they still remember I exist" - Piper got up of the bed and start packing Alex's clothes´

- "Pipes..."

- "Yes?"

- "I love you" - she sounded so sincere

- "I know and I love you too"

**This is the end of this fic, I'm working in another one that I am really excited about, please keep in mind that English is not my first language and leave your reviews**

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
